PC:Ambrose Halleck (Tenchuu)
Summary Fluff Description: Chin length dark hair with a full beard, with a light tan complexion. He wears green and gold chainmail armor, with a matching shield that bears the stylized eagle crest. Background:'''He is third in line to be the count of Allar, behind Arak Gillian's two child sons. As Halleck is the son of Gillian's aunt, the Allarian imperial blood lines runs through his veins. A faithful stewart of Allar, Halleck served as an advisor and bodyguard to the count, though most of his duties were trivial. Were the empire to be restored, Count Gillian believes him would be the rightful emperor. Secretly, he harbors fears that Halleck (a half-blood) could ursurp his line from the throne. To that end, he has ordered the Half-Elf to travel to Daunton, ostensibly to grow his skills as a fighter and a leader, but in reality he hopes Halleck will become a fallen hero. '''Hooks: Demonbane : Halleck has a hatred of demons, as historically they are responsible for laying waste to the Allarian Empire. He would fight them even to his own mortal peril. Unending Mire: Agents of the Mire might plot against the Allar noble while he is vulnerable. Kidnapping?: He is not easily recognizable, but he is sings his own praises, and often lets strangers know his noble lineage. This could attract would-be kidnappers. Kicker: Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 1 + 1 Armored Warlord Feat) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= }} Class Features +1 Will, +1 Reflex Skill Versatility Inspiring Word Majestic Word Battlefront Leader Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, light shields, heavy shields (battlefront leader) Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, simple ranged, military melee, military ranged Implement: wands, songblades Commanding Presence: Bravura Ally who sees you spends an action point to attack can use this: On hit, ally can make a basic attack or move as a free action. On miss, ally grants CA TENT. Racial Features Dilettante Dual-Heritage Group Diplomacy Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-Light Languages: Common, Elven, Goblin Skills & Languages Languages Common, Elven, Goblin Feats Harlequin Style 1 Soldier of the Faith 2 Armor Proficiency: Scale Armored Warlord 4 (Retrained at L5) Versatile Expertise 5 L4W Bonus Bard of All TradesHybrid Talent: Commanding Presence: Bravura Presence 6 (Retrained at L7) Superior Fortitude 8 Superior Will 10 Regional Benefits None (No Allaria Regional Benefit). Instead, I picked general background: Parentage - Noble +2 to diplomacy Equipment Encumbrance: 97 lbs Normal Load: 160 lbs Max Carry: 320 lbs Max Push/Pull: 800 lbs Wishlist By Level: L9 Backlash Tattoo L10 Laurel Circlet L12 Gloves of the Healer > L12 Dragonborn Greaves L13 Piercing Songblade > L13 Cord of Divine Favor L14 Wyvernscale Benefactor Armor L15 Brooch of Vitality By Slot: Armor: L14 Wyvernscale Benefactor Armor Weapon: L13 Piercing Songblade Neck: L15 Brooch of Vitality Hands: L12 Gloves of the Healer Head: L10 Laurel Circlet Waist: L13 Cord of Divine Favor Feet: L12 Dragonborn Greaves Arms: Shield: Misc: L9 Backlash Tattoo, Tracking Treasure Magic Items: *N/A Wealth: 317 gp, 890 gp (5 DM Credits used @ L2), 972 gp, 2100 gp (6 DM Credits used @ L4), 2796 gp (6 DM Credits used @ L5), 2078 gp, 3278 gp, 2328 gp + 100 gp starting gold - 80 gp starting equipment (Chainmail, Heavy Shield, Longsword, Adv Kit) + 317 gp KOGANÙSAN Reward + 890 gp (5 L2 DM Credits on 10/09/10) + 972 gp KOGANÙSAN Reward - 520 gp Harmonic Spellblade Longsword - 520 gp Dwarven Scale - 840 gp Cloak of the Walking Wounded + 8 gp Chainmail sold @ 20% + 3 gp Longsword sold @ 20% + 2100 gp (6 L4 DM Credits on 3/14/11) + 2796 gp (6 L4 DM Credits on 3/14/11) + 2 gp Heavy Shield sold @ 20% - 1800 gp Iron Armbands of Power - 2600 gp Boots of the Fencing Master - 520 gp Shield of Deflection (Heavy) - 50 gp Potion of Healing - 40 gp Potion of Resistance + 2078 gp A Paladin in Need Reward + 104 gp Shield of Deflect sold @ 20% + 104 gp Harmonic Spellblade sold+1 @ 20% + 3278 gp Mark of Trogdor reward + 104 gp Dwarven Scale sold @ 20% - 4200 gp Benefactor Scale +2 + 2328 gp Mark of Trogdor 1.5 (fight in tavern) reward ----------------------- 4014 gp XP Links to XP awards: 1271 - KOGANÙSAN 1040 - 5 DM Credits used. 1558 - KOGANÙSAN 1752 - 6 DM credits used @ L4 2004 - 6 DM credits used @ L5 3039 - A Paladin in Need 1997 - The Mark of Trodgor 4593 - The Mark of Trogdor 3776 - The Mark of Trogdor 1.5 6133 - Bosch's Revenge Changes Leveled up to L2 from Experience in KOGANÙSAN game Spent 5 DM credits at L2 to reach L3 Leveled up to L4 from Experience in KOGANÙSAN game Used Gold to Buy: L2 Dwarven Scale, L2 Harmonic Spellblade, L4 Cloak of the Walking Wounded; Sold: Longsword & Chainmail Spent 6 DM credits at L4 to reach L5 Retrain Armor Proficiency: Scale to Armored Warlord Spent 6 DM credits at L5 to reach L6 Used Gold to Buy: L2 Shield of Deflection, L6 Iron Armbands of Power, L7 Boots of the Fencing master, L5 Potion of Healing, L4 Potion of Resistance Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your physical skills are still only showing a -2 penalty from armor. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g * Still should remove the Cha mod wording, but that's minor Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *In summary - MBA - please add that it's a magic longsword *Summary - missing level 4 feat *Heroic Effort - thp gained should be 9 (level + CHA mod) *Cloak of the Walking Wounded - the ability to use 2 healing surges while using second wind is a property, no encounter power (as there are a few ways to gain multiple uses of 2nd wind). Most of these are super minor (more nitpicks than anything). So Approved. Approval 2 Level 7 Approval 1 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Approval 2 Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and renau1g. Not approved for level 7. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval